Tri-Trapper
The Tri-Trapper is one of the five upgrade choices from the Trapper and can be selected at Level 45. It may not further upgrade. Design The Tri-Trapper features a circular base with three evenly spaced out Launchers attached to it. The Tri-Trapper's barrels are placed in a similar fashion to the Triple Twin's twin barrels. Technical Compared to the Trapper: * It has 3 launchers instead of only a sole launcher. * It lays down traps at an increased rate. * The trap lifespan is much shorter, reduced from 24 to 10 seconds. However there are more traps to compensate. * The Trapper Dominator has a similar trait as the Tri-Trapper, but has 8 Launchers instead of 3. Strategy As the Tri-Trapper The Tri-Trapper trades the lifespan of its traps for three trap launchers. This allows you to easily take on groups of enemies without being too overwhelmed. You can also easily surround yourself in a circle of your own traps if you're in trouble by turning on Auto Fire by pressing E and Spin by pressing C. This is effective against the Tri-Angle Tree, as common builds usually consist of Body Damage, forcing the enemy Tri-Angle to pick a new target or risk it all by running into the traps to destroy you. In Team DM, teammates can enter your trap circle, be shielded from enemy bullets and flank enemy tanks, thus providing an excellent advantage. Domination This is very useful in Domination mode. You can turn Auto Fire and Auto Spin on and go close to your team's Dominator and circle it. It is useful for camping around your Dominator so that other players can attack enemies that try to claim your team's Dominator while keeping themselves safe. You could do the same thing in the Pentagon Nest so that your teammates are safe from the Crashers and farm safely. Against the Tri-Trapper Branches of the Tri-Angle Class and popular body damage builds will be severely disadvantaged against this tank. It is never recommended to approach this tank, whether accidentally or intentionally to ram it, as it can easily strip you of health even with maxed out Max Health and Body Damage. Retreat is your best option unless it is already heavily damaged. Sniper-class Tanks such as the Assassin or Hunter are especially effective against this tank, as it is easy to snipe it from a distance because of its low health and speed. The Predator is extremely effective against this tank, as it has a substantial range. Also, Bullet Spammers can knock through the traps and kill it. Focused fire tanks are also moderately effective against this tank, especially if they are trying to cover/shield an area. A hail of high damage and penetration bullets will easily break through their barrier of traps, making them exposed and pretty easy to take out, but beware in team modes as they usually bring some backup or sometimes are the backup. Tanks of the Overseer Class are significantly effective against this class when it is stationary so long as you have high drone health and damage. Waiting until the Tri-Trapper stops and surrounds itself with traps, then maneuvering your drones through the minefield to assassinate the Tri-Trapper is quite effective considering the low health and speed of the tank. As the Necromancer, you should look for a weak point in the field of traps around the Tri-Trapper, then send all your drones at once at that point. It will easily overwhelm the traps and kill the tank within, though it will leave you with few to no drones with which to defend against any counterattacks should you fail. All classes are advised to keep a distance from this tank and to avoid its traps at all costs. History * As of the 18th of July update, it was the only upgrade from the Trapper with a name. The Mega Trapper was named later the same day. ** The Overtrapper and the Gunner Trapper was named a few days later. *** The Auto Trapper was added a few days after that. Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tankses: ru: zh: fr: pl: tr: ko: pt-br: Category:Language Cleanup